Le Voyage de Sokka
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Alors que chacun apporte son aide pour restaurer le monde, Sokka s'ennuie ferme au palais de la Nation du Feu. C'était sans compter sa découverte extraordinaire. Un simple morceau de papier qui deviendra un trésor et lui fera parcourir le monde. Ferez-vous partie du voyage ?
1. Episode 1 : Le mystère de la tour

Bonjour à tous ! Et surtout bonne rentrée !

Voici ma toute nouvelle fanfiction ! Pour vous dire, j'ai commencé à l'écrire hier… D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction et la publie dans la foulée, alors qu'elle n'est même pas terminée… J'espère que j'arriverai à vous tenir en haleine que je garderai un bon rythme de publication…

Autre caractéristique par rapport à mes autres fanfics, il n'y a et n'aura aucun OC ! Nada, niet ! Je me contenterais des personnages de l'histoire. Je pense qu'ils sont bien assez nombreux et divers pour que je les exploite sans que je rajoute mon grain de sel XD

Dernier détail, c'est bien la première fois pour moi que j'écris « à l'aveugle ». J'ai juste ma trame principale. J'espère que je ne vais pas vous perdre et surtout que la fic ressemblera à quelque chose au final

Pour finir, je rappellerais que le monde de l'Avatar et des quatre peuples appartiennent entièrement à Nickelodeon, que je bénis pour la création de cette série dont je suis totalement accro ! XD

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Episode 1 : Le mystère de la tour**

C'était un splendide soleil estival que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis le palais de la Nation du Feu. Il y avait une semaine encore, cette chaleur aurait pu paraître suffocante et douloureuse l'incertitude, l'insécurité et l'angoisse régnait en maître. Il y avait une semaine encore, le roi OzaÏ menaçait d'annihiler définitivement toute une partie du Royaume de la Terre. Mais surtout, il y avait une semaine à peine, Aang avait mit un terme à ce projet, Zuko avait arrêté sa sœur avec Katara, tous se battaient pour retrouver leur liberté, injustement arrachée.

Sokka se remémorait les derniers moments épiques des batailles victorieuses qui se succédèrent alors, comment ils avaient repris Ba Sing Se, comment ils avaient arrêté les troupes de la Nation du Feu. Et maintenant que tout revenait petit à petit dans l'ordre… il s'ennuyait à mourir…

Le jeune homme accoudé à la balustrade d'un des nombreux balcons du palais soupira profondément. Aang était parti avec Katara et Toph aidé aux réparations les plus importantes. Suki était bien sûr parti rejoindre ses sœurs pour prêter main forte également. Et lui… il restait là. Seul. A s'ennuyer.

- Coucou !

Une tête à l'envers suspendu au toit fit sursauter le jeune guerrier qui trébucha et alla s'étaler par terre en poussant un grand cri de frayeur.

- Pfiou ! Ce n'est que toi. Ty Lee… dit-il en calmant les battements de son cœur d'une main.

La jeune fille rigola de sa petite blague d'un rire à la fois enfantin et envoûtant. Il la pointa alors d'un doigt accusateur.

- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil sinon… !

- Sinon quoi ?

L'acrobate tournait autour de lui comme un chat affamé le ferait autour d'une souris. Puis, elle passa sans crier gare au-dessus de lui en exécutant un salto avant. Elle retomba gracieusement, s'agenouilla aussitôt et déclara :

- Zuko veut nous voir.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Elle hausa les épaules, s'éleva en piquet sur la balustrade et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Sokka accourut pour voir par où elle s'était échappée. Mais qu'importe sa vitesse, il n'arrivait jamais à la détecter une fois hors de sa vue. Il décida alors de délaisser la contemplation de la capitale pour retrouver ses nouveaux équipiers.

Sur le chemin, le guerrier de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud laissa son regard parcourir une nouvelle fois les immenses colonnades, les sculptures, toutes les dorures, les énormes portes. Peu importe la cruauté dont avait fait preuve la Nation du Feu, il n'en restait pas moins que le palais royal était tout simplement magnifique et démontrait un goût excellent.

Sokka souleva enfin les lourdes tentures qui séparaient le couloir de l'ancienne chambre de la guerre. Si ce lieu avait vu toutes les guerres se fomenter, elle n'était désormais plus qu'une salle vide, sans trône dans le fond, sans flammes immenses menaçant d'embraser le premier à élever la voix contre le Seigneur du Feu. Il y avait juste quelques torches pour éclairer, la même table et les mêmes sièges.

Zuko était installé en bout de table. De chaque côté s'étaient posées Mai et Ty Lee.

- Tu es en retard, ronchonna le nouveau Seigneur du Feu

Sokka haussa les épaules. Même s'ils avaient longtemps étaient ennemis, le jeune homme n'arrivait même plus à être effrayé de ses menaces. Il alla s'installer aux côtés de Mai.

- Alors ? Quel est l'ordre du jour, oh grand roi ?

Il ironisa tant les derniers mots que Zuko frappa du point sur la table. Si Sokka arrivait à passer outre le comportement du maître du feu, ce dernier, en revanche, était toujours soupe au lait. Il grogna quelques paroles inaudibles et reprit un ton qui se voulait plus calme :

- J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à fouiller le palais. Il y a surement des tas de pièces secrètes, des coffres restés fermés, ou même des manuscrits. J'aimerai que vous me rapportiez tout ici, sur cette table. Ça marche ?

- D'accord !

Et aussitôt l'acrobate se releva en exécutant une souplesse arrière. Mais le jeune guerrier restait sceptique.

- Et à quoi ça va bien pouvoir te servir de rassembler tout ce fourbi ? demanda-t-il

- Je vous trouver des informations sur ma mère.

- Tu penses sérieusement en trouver ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être dans les documents du cabinet de mon père, dans la paperasse d'Azula, je ne sais pas…

- Ok.

Tous quittèrent ensuite la pièce et se séparèrent. Sokka partit inspecter l'aile Est. Cette partie du palais n'était qu'une suite infinie de pièce sans nom, de salon et d'accès au jardin. Le jeune homme soupira. Alors qu'il venait de se trouver une occupation, le voilà qui s'ennuyait de nouveau.

Mais soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il découvrit une vieille porte qui faisait bien tâche dans ce décor si luxueux. Piqué par sa curiosité, il l'ouvrit dans un grincement. Un escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Il déglutit. Puis, il inspira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains et commença à gravir les marches.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il rampait plus qu'il ne gravissait. Cinq minutes qu'il ne cessait de monter sans jamais trouver autre chose que d'autres marches encore et toujours. Il évolua encore dans le noir quelques minutes. Enfin, abattu, fatigué, il parvint tout en haut et comprit qu'il avait atteint sa destination mystérieuse quand il se heurta contre une porte. Tout en frottant son nez endolori, il tenta en vain d'ouvrir la porte. Enervé que ce simple panneau de bois lui fasse obstacle, il tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée. Sans succès. Grognant, il finit par lui assener un coup de pied. Il tomba aussitôt à la renverse et dévala en roulant comme un vulgaire ballon toutes les marches qu'il venait de gravir avec peine.

Tout en bas, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne et pensa à voix haute :

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se cacher dans cette tour ?

Il ressortit à l'air libre et réfléchit. Il devait bien y avoir un autre moyen d'accéder à cette pièce secrète. Si Aang avait été là, il aurait pu voler jusque tout là haut. Même Toph aurait pu l'aider avec sa maîtrise de la Terre. Et Appa aussi ! Il savait voler, lui !

Sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était là…

Il courut alors dans le jardin. Il avisa la haute tour qui se dressait devant lui. Une main en visière, il recula afin de l'avoir bien en vue. Il tentait de repérer la moindre issue. Soudain, il tomba à la renverse et se retrouva complètement mouillé, assis dans le bassin aux carpes. Il recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée sans faire exprès. Il se releva et se rendit compte qu'au milieu du bassin, il avait la meilleure vue. Il vit que le toit du deuxième étage finissait par rejoindre une fenêtre du haut de la tour.

Aussitôt, il parcourut le palais à toute vitesse, gravit les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva au bon endroit. Il entra dans une chambre vide, alla sur le balcon, se pencha et avisa son entrée de fortune. Il monta alors sur la rambarde, faillit tomber au passage vu ses prouesses de funambules, attrapa les tuiles rouges et se hissa sur le toit. Evoluant avec la grâce d'une taupe géante, il réussit à s'agripper au rebord de la fenêtre. Puis, il entra.

La pièce était plus poussiéreuse que jamais et dès que Sokka posa les pieds au sol, il souleva un immense nuage qui le fit immédiatement tousser. Il tenta d'évacuer ces nuages de saleté de sa vue. Malgré les quatre fenêtres, il faisait plutôt sombre. Des coffres s'entassaient dans un coin. Le jeune homme se rua sur l'un d'eux, ôta à la hâte les toiles d'araignées et l'ouvrit. Malgré les apparences, ils étaient très lourds et Sokka dut user de toutes ses forces. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il ne découvrit que des tentures, des tissus et de vieilles robes de cérémonies.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Délaissant rapidement sa première découverte, il ouvrit un à un les autres coffres. L'un contenait des manuscrits, deux autres des porcelaines, un autre encore des armes blanches.

Sokka soupira. Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé une activité amusante dans cette ennuyante journée !

Il avisa le coffre suivant avec une moue déçue.

- Bon, soupira-t-il, mais c'est le dernier. Si je ne trouve rien d'intéressant dans celui-ci, je me tire de là.

Sur ce, il l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait qu'un unique rouleau enrubanné.

Sokka désespéra. Par pur espoir, il attrapa le papier et le déplia. Sait-on jamais ?

Là, ses yeux s'ouvrirent si grand qu'ils auraient pu en tomber de leurs orbites. Mais l'étonnement passé, il prit un air sceptique.

- Une carte ?

Il la tourna dans tous les sens comme si le fait de la mettre à l'envers allait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait. Le monde y était représenté. Ainsi qu'une étrange étoile à huit branches bizarrement réparties, dont le centre était représenté par un point rouge. Le jeune guerrier haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Il réfléchit un instant.

Soudain, ce fut comme un éclair de lucidité.

- C'est une carte au trésor ! s'exclama-t-il en la brandissant

Il la ramena brusquement vers lui comme pour cacher son nouveau jouet aux yeux du monde. Il jeta un œil aux alentours et s'assura que personne ne pouvait le voir. Cette carte, c'était sa découverte, son voyage. Rien qu'à lui. Et il comptait bien l'entreprendre. Tout seul. Sans personne pour l'en empêcher. Il déplia de nouveau le rouleau et le parcourut d'un regard avide et curieux.

- Une carte au trésor, répéta-t-il plus bas

Sokka redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fouillé rapidement les autres coffres, complètement dénués d'intérêt au passage. Une fois sur le palier du deuxième étage, il s'épousseta rapidement et fourra sa précieuse carte dans un pan de son costume. Il débarqua ainsi dans l'ancienne chambre de la guerre. Il arriva alors que Zuko s'énervait contre Ty Lee.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?!

Il attrapa une élégante robe de soie dorée.

- Ben… ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Non ! C'est ce que tu as trouvé et que tu aimais !

Ty Lee ne put rien répondre. Elle croisa les bras et s'assit en tailleur en boudant. Zuko leva les bras au ciel et se laissa tomber à sa place. Il daigna un maigre regard envers l'amoncèlement énorme d'objets et de bibelots divers et variés que formaient le tas de sa petite amie. Le nouveau seigneur du Feu se rendit alors compte de la présence du jeune guerrier.

- Et toi ? Qu'as-tu ramené ?

- Ah ! Moi ? Euh…

Sokka prit un air faussement désolé.

- Rien. Rien du tout. Juste de la poussière. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Hein ?

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie. S'éclipser au regard des autres lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire avant de partir à l'aventure.

- Bon, ben… euh… je dois y aller ! A plus tard !

Il disparut sur ces mots. Zuko soupira et leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Mai venait à ses côtés et que Ty Lee prenait également congés, lui tirant la langue au passage.

Tandis que Sokka traversait en courant les longs couloirs du palais afin de rejoindre sa nouvelle chambre confortable, une silhouette se faufilait de colonne en colonne. Lorsque le jeune guerrier surprenait un mouvement, l'ombre agile s'envolait dans les airs et se suspendait aisément aux poutres. Puis, quand le jeune homme reprenait son chemin, la silhouette espionne glissait contre les murs et se faufilait à sa suite.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sokka ferma bien soigneusement sa porte. Juste avant qu'il ne tire également les lourdes tentures menant aux balcons, l'ombre se glissa dans la pièce et s'installa dans un coin sombre au plafond, comme une chauve-souris. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, jeta un regard inquiet de tous côtés et, ne s'étant pas aperçu de l'intrusion, finit par se détendre. Il attrapa alors le rouleau enrubanné caché dans son costume. Il étala la carte devant lui et devint pensif.

- Hum… Si c'est une carte au trésor, alors… ce point rouge doit être le lieu où il se trouve !

Ravi d'avoir compris cela, il sourit. Mais il se rembrunit bien vite et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Mais pourquoi une étoile ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Boarf ! Au pire, je m'en fiche !

Il agrippa son précieux morceau de papier et le leva à hauteur des yeux.

- Près du fort de Ponhuai. Ah ah ! Trop facile ! Attention trésor, Sokka va venir te déterrer !

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de deux heures. Tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Sokka attrapa son baluchon, rangea soigneusement sa carte dans sa veste. Puis, il sortit discrètement de sa chambre et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

S'il avait bonne mémoire, les quelques dirigeables en bon état après la guerre avait été entreposé derrière les écuries. Comme il aurait préféré qu'Appa soit là ! Le voyage aurait été beaucoup plus simple…

Il arriva enfin à dénicher son nouveau moyen de locomotion. Il sourit puis entreprit de mettre en route l'énorme machine volante. Il vérifia la réserve de charbon. Enfin, une fois s'être assuré que personne ne le suivait et que tout était prêt, il grimpa à bord, alluma le feu et rompit les cordages.

Fier du voyage qu'il venait tout juste d'entreprendre, il observa le palais de la Nation du Feu se miniaturiser tandis qu'il s'élevait dans les airs. Il mit le cap plein Est.

* * *

_A suivre !_


	2. Episode 2 : L'Etoile

Bonjour, bonjour les gens !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous avoue que je suis un peu déçue… je pensais que cette fic marcherait. Je vais continuer de la publier. Mais je ne posterai pas avant d'avoir un minimum de 10 vues sur le chapitre précédent. Enfin… bref… j'aimerais bien avoir vos réactions aussi pour savoir si cette fic en vaut la peine.

Je ne vais pas m'étaler plus longtemps sur le sujet non plus )

Je vais vous laisser apprécier ce chapitre 2 et j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles. On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Episode 2 : L'Etoile**

_Cher journal, il y a plusieurs heures de cela, j'ai découvert une tour mystérieuse au sein du palais de la Nation du Feu. Complètement inaccessible de l'intérieur, j'ai dû passer par une fenêtre pour rentrer. Des vieux coffres poussiéreux, j'en ai retiré une carte. Et pas n'importe quelle carte : une carte au trésor ! Je fais maintenant route vers le Royaume de la Terre._

Sokka s'était assoupi quelques instant selon lui. Aussi fut-il surpris et failli s'en décrocher la mâchoire en s'apercevant que le Soleil l'aveuglait déjà de ses rayons matinaux. Il se pencha alors en avant pour reconnaître un bout de terre, s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas viré de bord.

L'océan. Il n'y avait que l'océan qui se profilait à perte de vue devant lui.

Il alla à l'arrière du dirigeable pour espérer apercevoir une île ou même la Nation du Feu. Il trébucha aussitôt sur une masse imposante.

- Aie ! s'exclama la masse en question

Le jeune guerrier se retourna subitement et en tomba des nues.

- Ty Lee ? Mais…

L'acrobate se releva.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Quelle question ! Je t'accompagne dans ta chasse au trésor !

- Ma chasse au…

Le jeune homme croisa les bras et feint l'innocence.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Roh allez ! Dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai bien vu que tu cachais quelque chose à Zuko.

- Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! s'insurgea-t-il

Ty Lee émit un rire enfantin proche de la malice. Puis, elle s'élança soudainement vers lui et lui planta deux doigts dans le creux du coude droit. Sokka tenta de se défendre mais son bras ne lui répondait déjà plus. La jeune femme agile se faufila derrière lui et appuya entre ses omoplates, sur sa moelle épinière. Dépourvu de toute obéissance de la part de son corps, le fier guerrier s'avachit sur le sol comme une lamentable poupée de chiffon… ou comme un ver.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla alors près de lui et l'attrapa par le col. Elle commença à le fouiller, jusqu'à en extirper le morceau de papier.

- Oh ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Sokka, faussement

L'acrobate ne lui répondit même pas et déroula la carte. Après quelques instants d'observation silencieuse, elle lui planta la feuille sous le nez.

- Pourquoi une étoile ?

- J'en sais rien…

Elle se replongea dans la carte. Sokka leva un doigt qui requit toute sa force.

- Tu… tu pourrais me relever s'il te plaît ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées. Plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle pressa d'une manière étrange sa nuque et aussitôt Sokka retrouva le contrôle de son corps.

Le guerrier de l'Eau reprit sa carte des mains de l'intruse.

- Ok. Tu peux rester.

- De toute façon, où veux-tu que j'aille ? Si je descends, je tombe à l'eau, nounouille !

Piqué au vif par cette remarque pertinente, Sokka ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson. Puis, il finit par croiser les bras et tenta de regarder de haut la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui était totalement inébranlable avec son étrange sourire.

- Tu peux rester, mais ! Cette carte est à moi ! C'est moi qui la regarde c'est moi qui la tiens.

Il fronça les sourcils comme pour la menacer, bien que ce n'eut pas le moindre effet.

- D'accord ?

- Comme tu veux. Mais laisse-moi te dire que tu as dévié de quarante-cinq degré.

- Que… quoi ?

Sokka se jeta au bord de la nacelle et observa le Soleil. Rien de mieux que l'astre stellaire pour se repérer dans le monde.

Mais force était de constater que l'acrobate était douée comme contorsionniste, non comme navigatrice. Il se tourna vers elle :

- N'immmporte quoi. Je sais ce que je fais et le Soleil est juste en face de nous.

- Il est neuf heures et demie.

- Oui. Peut-être. Et alors ?

- Ben le Soleil est l'Est quand il se lève. Pas deux heures après.

Le poisson Sokka était de retour.

D'ailleurs, la jeune fille en profita pour éclater de rire :

- Ah ah ah ! Tu ressembles à une carpe ! Tu es vraiment trop drôle comme type, se moqua-t-elle

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'insurgea-t-il

Mais l'acrobate ne fit pas fi de ses derniers mots et prit le gouvernail. Elle régla leur position.

- 'spèce de Nami… bougonna-t-il

- Nami ? C'est quoi ?

- C'est une navigatrice légendaire. Un mythe de la Tribu de l'Eau. D'après les histoires que me racontait Mabouba, c'était une femme qui ne se perdait jamais et qui guidait toujours les navires à bon port.

- Oh ! Chez nous, on l'appelle Marco.

Ainsi la conversation s'acheva-t-elle.

Le voyage se déroula par la suite sans encombre et ils aperçurent enfin les côtes du Royaume de la Terre dès l'aube suivante.

Dès lors qu'il fallut trouver la forêt de Ponhuai, ce fut une autre affaire. Sokka tournait et retournait la carte dans tous les sens sans jamais donné une seule bonne direction. C'était toujours Ty Lee qui finissait par rectifier le tir, ou plutôt en l'occurrence la trajectoire. Enfin, deux jours de chamailleries plus tard, le guerrier de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud aperçut les premières fortifications du Ponhuai. Ty Lee diminua l'air chaud du ballon et ils entamèrent leur descente. Voyant les arbres se rapprocher à vitesse grand V, Sokka déglutit.

- Ty Lee ! Attention ! On va s'écraser !

- Mais non !

Un des cordages s'enroula autour d'une branche qui les propulsa vers le bas. Frôlant les épais feuillages, le ballon freina sensiblement. La nacelle toucha bientôt terre et amassa par la même occasion un gros nuage de poussière. Que Sokka se prit dans le visage et, vu son état de béatitude, il en goba également une bonne partie. Le ballon se coinça dans les branchages et stoppa net la course effrénée de l'engin. Aussitôt, les deux adolescents furent expulsés du dirigeable. Ty Lee se rattrapa aisément sur ses mains, effectua une rondade arrière et retomba gracieusement sur ses deux pieds. Elle se dépoussiérait les mains lorsque Sokka roula lamentablement, en amassant tout un tas de graviers, d'herbes et de terre. Beaucoup moins classe comme atterrissage…

- Je ne veux aucun commentaire, marmonna-t-il la face toujours contre terre

Puis, il se releva, s'épousseta et jeta un regard noir à la clandestine.

- Quoi ? s'écria la concernée, je suis acrobate pas navigatrice !

Sans dire un mot, mais clairement de mauvaise humeur, le jeune guerrier rassembla ses affaires, et sa dignité au passage. Par la suite, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte au trésor. Il indiqua enfin du doigt un chemin s'enfonçant dans les fourrés.

- Par là.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! assura-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son orgueil

Deux heures plus tard…

- Je ne comprends pas. Le trésor devrait être là. Juste sous mes pieds !

Ty Lee retint son rire et se contenta d'une mimique amusée. Elle s'étira sur un rocher plat, s'allongea et fit passer ses jambes par-dessus elle pour encadrer de ses pieds son visage.

- Avoue juste qu'on est perdu : ça ira plus vite, soupira-t-elle

Elle n'avait rien contre l'exercice mais elle commençait un peu à fatiguer, là. Et Sokka de toujours s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son amie l'orgueil.

- Si tu me passais la carte, finit-elle par déclarer, je suis sûre que je pourrai te trouver le chemin.

- Hors de question ! C'est MA carte ! Je ne la passerai à personne. Na !

Il s'assit en tailleur, croisa les bras, coinça sa carte entre et bouda. L'acrobate, toujours aussi étrangement souriante, haussa les épaules et n'en fit pas état. Elle s'élança alors, attrapa une branche, effectua une magnifique rotation dessus et se tint la seconde d'après debout, en bonne funambule.

- Je vais faire un tour.

Sokka, le fier guerrier de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud, était désormais seul avec sa carte et ses pensées. Il avisa le rouleau de papier qui l'avait amené là.

Peut-être que finalement, ce n'avait pas été une bonne idée de s'éloigner du palais comme ça. Peut-être que justement il avait loupé le retour des autres. Peut-être même étaient-ils en train de le chercher. Il s'était quand même enfui du palais, d'une certaine manière. Personne ne savait désormais où il était. Il était vraiment seul pour ce voyage. Enfin… en dehors de Ty Lee.

Il déplia la carte et l'observa attentivement.

Peu importe si c'était bien ou pas qu'il ait agi comme ça. Il était maintenant là, dans la forêt de Ponhuai, avec cette carte qui le narguait. Il devait impérativement trouver ce trésor ! Mais comment une carte du monde pouvait-elle précisément nous donner l'accès à un trésor. La localisation en était que plus imprécise…

Son cerveau commençait à fumer lorsque la nuit s'installa. Ty Lee revint alors de sa longue promenade dans les arbres. Elle installa le campement après que Sokka ait montré des signes de total absentéisme. Elle se résolut à étaler les duvets et préparer le feu. Elle embrocha les poissons séchés et les fit griller. Elle obligea son compagnon de voyage à sortir de sa foutue carte et à manger.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'étaient tous deux étendus sur leur couche et observaient le ciel. Chacun racontait à l'autre les mythes et légendes de son pays quant aux étoiles. Ils partageaient les secrets de leur culture avec l'innocence de l'enfance.

- Tu vois cette grosse étoile qui brille ? demanda Ty Lee en pointant son doigt vers le voile brillant de la nuit, et bien, chez nous, on l'appelle Yûko. Les histoires racontent que c'est une magicienne qui, pour rejoindre son amour dans un autre monde, a filé dans l'univers à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais un méchant sorcier l'a intercepté dans sa course et l'a transformée en étoile. Elle verrait ainsi son amour mais ne pourrait jamais le rejoindre. Depuis, on dit que quiconque atteint cette grosse étoile peut passer à travers le temps et l'espace et aller où bon lui semble.

Sokka éclata de rire.

- On ne se moque pas des croyances des autres ! s'écria-t-elle, vous devez bien avoir des étoiles bizarroïdes aussi, chez les Tribus de l'Eau. Non ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et désigna un ensemble.

- Cette constellation chez nous représente le Destin. Le Guide universel. Mabouba nous racontait souvent que toutes les réponses du monde et de nos vies sont cachées dans ces étoiles. Elle nous disait que c'étaient les premiers maîtres de l'Eau qui ont décidé de vivre avec la Lune.

- Ah ouais ? Mais pourquoi sauraient-ils tout de nous ?

Sokka, la carpe : le retour !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! bougonna-t-il

Ty Lee observa un instant cette constellation. Soudain, elle se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage et s'écria :

- Passe-moi ta carte !

- Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait que moi qui avais le droit d'y toucher.

- Mais, s'indigna-t-elle, regarde tes étoiles. Regarde-les bien !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il en observant ladite constellation

La jeune fille se frappa le front de désespoir. Il était un peu lent d'esprit parfois.

- Prend ta carte et observe attentivement, nounouille.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il déroula sa carte et fit des allers-retours entre le papier et le ciel. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la chose.

- C'est… c'est la même étoile !

- Oui !

- Mais… euh… à quoi ça nous avance ?

Il observa la Lune comme pour obtenir une réponse. Et il la reçut !

- Le point de la carte : c'est la Lune !

- Ah bon ? ça je ne l'avais pas vu…

- Et l'emplacement du trésor doit se trouver…

Il fit une pause dans son raisonnement.

- … à l'endroit depuis lequel on peut observer la Lune au centre même de cette constellation !

- Génial !

L'acrobate retrouva son entrain habituel. Le guerrier se releva brusquement.

- Ok. On remballe !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le campement n'existait déjà plus dans les deux minutes qui suivirent. Grâce à son agilité, Ty Lee suivait les mêmes déplacements que Sokka mais de branches en branche. Elle passait de temps à autres à la cime des arbres et rapportait au guerrier l'emplacement de la lune.

A la naissance d'une clairière, Sokka scruta le ciel et observa précisément la constellation. Il était tellement concentré qu'il finit par se prendre une pierre et tomba à la renverse.

- Ça va ? demanda Ty Lee en redescendant de sa branche

Le fier guerrier frotta son crâne.

Puis, il observa, ahuri, le sol. Plus d'herbes, plus de graviers : juste du grès. Une large dalle s'étendait tout le long de la clairière. De vieilles pierres, dont l'une d'elle l'avait fait chuter, étaient érigées au bord de cette roche ocre. De vieilles fissures s'étendaient des petits rocs jusqu'à un rond central, gravé dans la pierre.

Sokka resta un instant bouche bée. Puis, il sauta sur ses pieds.

- On a trouvé le trésor ! hurla-t-il, fou de joie

* * *

_A suivre_


	3. Episode 3 : Le trésor qu'on ()

Joyeux Halloween !

Oui, oui… c'était hier… mais bon ! ça reste la période )

Je suis désolée pour ce mois d'octobre sans chapitre, qui plus est quand vous voyez la taille de ce chapitre 3, qui est plutôt court, mais je ne pouvais pas en mettre plus. Vous savez, c'est le genre de chapitre de transition, où il ne se passe rien et en même il y a des détails importants, une mise en place essentielle. Enfin, bref… J'étais inspirée hier soir –et ce grâce aux vues que j'ai pu constatées sur mes stats, merci à tous )- et du coup, je l'ai écris d'un coup !

J'essaierai d'être un peu plus régulière sur la publication, promis !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Et à la prochaine !

Disclaimer : Sokka, Ty Lee et leur monde appartiennent à Nickelodeon (qu'est-ce qu'ils sont doués là-bas…)

* * *

**Episode 3 : Un trésor qu'on ne peut atteindre**

_Cher journal, après avoir trouvé une carte dans le palais de la Nation du Feu, je me suis rendue au Royaume de la Terre. Pendant la traversée, je suis tombée sur Ty Lee. Au sens propre… J'ai été contraint de l'accepter dans mon aventure. Puis, dans la forêt de Ponhuai, nous avons cru être perdus mais j'ai percé l'énigme de la carte. Nous voici à l'emplacement du trésor !_

Sokka fouillait avidement les alentours. Pourtant, il eut beau parcourir les coins et recoins de cette clairière, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un joyau, d'un coffre ou même d'une simple pièce d'or.

Pendant ce temps, Ty Lee observait la scène depuis la branche haute d'un arbre. Elle avait compris bien vite que le jeune guerrier s'évertuait en vain. Elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'il cherchait quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Quand bien même, il y aurait d'inestimables pierreries, elles n'auraient pu être enterrer ici pour la simple et bonne raison que la dalle de gré s'étendait de bout en bout de la clairière. L'acrobate avisa également les inscriptions, plus nettement visibles en hauteur. Des runes étaient gravées sur chacune des pierres délimitant la clairière, et une grande rosace les liait sur la dalle principale. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait les lire : l'écriture était beaucoup trop ancienne.

Abattu, Sokka soupira après avoir passé au peigne fin les lieux. Il alla s'asseoir négligemment sur une des pierres dressées. Dès que son arrière-train entra en contact avec la matière, elle se mit à briller d'une douce lueur. Ty Lee ouvrit de grands yeux et descendit immédiatement auprès du guerrier de l'eau. D'une branche, elle posa son pied sur une pierre qui, à son contact, émit également une douce lueur.

Trop désespéré pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, Sokka grattait sans conviction le gré sous son pied avec une brindille.

- Euh… bredouilla Ty Lee, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

- Hein ?

Sokka ouvrit de gros yeux en découvrant la lumière sous les pieds de l'acrobate. Il se releva brusquement, si bien que la lueur de la pierre sur laquelle il s'était assis s'éteint aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Les deux jeunes aventuriers s'interrogèrent du regard. Le guerrier de la Tribu de l'Eau essaya de s'asseoir de nouveau sur la pierre qui luit de nouveau. L'acrobate de la Nation du Feu fit de même et la même chose se produisit. Ty Lee proposa d'échanger les places pour tester mais, l'expérience fut un échec. Ils essayèrent d'autres pierres. Aucun résultat également. Ils revinrent à leurs pierres de départ et celles-ci brillèrent de nouveau quand chacun d'eux entra en contact avec.

Ils s'observèrent de nouveau et enfin Sokka expliqua ce qu'ils pensaient tous deux dans leur tête :

- Non… ça aurait un rapport avec les éléments ?

- Peut-être. Mais pourquoi huit pierres ?

- Hum…

Le jeune homme se gratta le menton, le regard perdu dans le vague. Soudain, il empoigna sa carte du monde et la détailla. Ty Lee haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.

- Tu cherches quoi exactement ?

- Je sais pas… jusqu'ici c'est la carte qui nous a guidé et fourni tous les indices. Peut-être qu'encore une fois, elle nous mènera au trésor.

- Pas bête.

Elle s'approcha du jeune aventurier et observa la carte par-dessus son épaule. L'étoile à huit branches s'imposait en eux comme pour leur signifier quelque chose. Sokka eut alors un éclair de génie et frappa du dos de la main le rouleau, surprenant l'acrobate qui était alors complètement aspiré dans cette forme stellaire.

- Huit branches ! Huit pierres ! s'écria-t-il

- Hein ?

- Mais alors pourquoi cette pierre précisément brille avec moi ? poursuivit-il

Plonger dans ses réflexions, il n'accordait guère à la jeune fille du Feu d'attention. Il posait et relevait machinalement son pied de la roche tout faisant des allers-retours entre la carte et le terrain. Il scruta alors le ciel et plissa les yeux. Il pointa son doigt en direction de la voûte céleste et sembla parcourir une certaine distance. Il arrêta son index puis le redescendit vers la terre.

L'acrobate l'observait, perplexe. Elle avait bien sûr comprit qu'il cherchait à s'orienter grâce aux étoiles, chose dont elle était incapable, mais elle se demandait pourquoi il le faisait.

Sokka pointa une certaine direction. Il esquissa un sourire, détailla la carte une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner avec sa partenaire.

- Cette pierre est dirigée vers le Sud-Ouest. Celle que tu faisais briller, pleine Ouest. Ces directions ne t'évoquent rien ?

- Hum… on est arrivé de l'Ouest… réfléchit-elle, c'est la capitale de la Nation du Feu. Et ?

- Et celle au Sud-Ouest est dirigée vers la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud.

Ty Lee scruta le ciel comme pour assembler les pièces du puzzle sous la lumière bienveillante de la Lune.

- Chaque pierre indique un lieu bien précis.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'interroger :

- Mais quel est le rapport avec ces lieux ? Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ?

- Il y a quatre éléments : eau, air, terre et feu, expliqua Sokka, nous avons huit pierres. En estimant que chaque pierre représente un élément, nous en aurions deux pour un élément. De plus, quand on regarde la carte, on peut voir que les pointes des branches de l'étoile touche précisément l'emplacement de la capitale de la Nation du Feu, ou encore la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud.

Ty Lee se rapprocha de lui. Elle indiqua d'un doigt les autres points de la carte.

- Chaque pierre est orientée vers un lieu clé. Regard, là, c'est la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Nord, là, Ba Sing Se, ici, le Temple de l'Air Austral…

- Oui, et ces trois points, les trois autres temples des Nomades de l'Air, conclut-il

- Mais alors, c'est pas deux pierres pour un élément, nounouille, contredit la jeune fille, c'est deux pour l'eau, une pour le feu, une pour la terre et quatre pour l'air.

Fiers de leur découverte, les deux jeunes gens se sourirent. Un mystère de résolu !

Cependant, la joie fut de courte durée lorsque l'acrobate mit le doigt précisément sur la zone d'ombre.

- Mais bon… c'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça nous avance à quoi ?

- Euh…

Sokka eut alors une idée. Il alla s'asseoir sur la pierre qui représentait la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud.

- Quand c'est moi qui m'assois ici, ça brille, exposa-t-il tout fier de sa découverte, or, quand c'est toi, ça ne marche pas. Et inversement pour la pierre de la Nation du Feu. Pas vrai ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, ça veut tout simplement dire que les pierres sont des réceptacles à tous ces lieux.

Il y eut un gros silence.

Ty Lee observait sceptique son compagnon tout en ne sachant comment réagir.

- Ben quoi ? s'écria-t-il outré du peu de réaction de la jeune fille, c'est vrai ! Ces pierres doivent être une sorte de clé pour découvrir le trésor. Alors, il faut les activer toute en même temps pour que le mécanisme s'active. Classique, quoi…

- Tu… tu veux qu'on ramène des gens des quatre… enfin, huit coins du globe pour qu'ils posent leur derrière sur une pierre et accéder au trésor ?

- C'est l'idée.

- Abandonne… Tu sais bien mieux que moi que c'est impossible : il n'y a personne dans les Temples de l'Air.

- C'est faux ! Il y a tout un village dans celui Boréal !

- Et comment tu veux les ramener ici, tes p'tits bonhommes ?

- Je sais pas !

- Abandonne, j'te dis !

Ils se toisèrent. Puis, ils détournèrent en même temps le regard et boudèrent. Sokka déplia une nouvelle fois la carte et l'inspecta. Etait-ce vraiment ça la clé de l'énigme ? Etait-ce vraiment ainsi qu'il accéderait au trésor ? Il se gratta la tête puis passa machinalement une main dans son cou. Il sentit alors la corde qui retenait un petit bijou. C'était un petit pendentif qui avait appartenu à la Princesse Yue, unique souvenir que Sokka avait pu emporter de sa bien-aimée décédée. Il l'observa un instant, le coin des yeux humides, et le serra fort contre son cœur. Parfois la nuit, elle lui manquait. Il se l'imaginait, être de lumière, tout de blanc vêtu, flottant à la surface de la Lune. Des fois, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé être arrivé plus tôt à la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Nord, qu'il aurait aimé comprendre les choses plus rapidement. Peut-être aurait-il pu la sauver ainsi ? Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier ?

Il soupira.

Puis, soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit de guerrier. Il se leva, empoigna la carte, jugea les pierres et se mit en face de l'une d'elle. Il vérifia sa position par les étoiles. Une fois ceci fait, il ôta le collier de son cou et le posa délicatement sur le gré.

Celui-ci se mit à luire d'une douce lueur.

- Ty Lee ! appela-t-il sans pouvoir décrocher son regard

- Quoi ? répondit-il en s'approchant à contrecœur

- Regarde : ça marche aussi avec les objets…

La jeune fille s'arrêta en découvrant le bijou posé et la pierre briller.

- Oh… lâcha-t-elle simplement

De nouveau confiant, il se tourna vers la jeune acrobate, les mains sur les hanches.

- On le trouvera ce trésor ! On va se coucher et demain, on part !

Même si Ty Lee n'aimait pas beaucoup avoir tort, elle dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison : l'aventure continuait ! Néanmoins, une interrogation vint s'imposer dans son esprit.

- On part… mais où ?

- Euh…

Sokka reprit la carte maladroitement et la place devant eux.

- Le mieux serait d'aller à Ba Sing Se d'abord. Nous n'avons plus de moyens de transport efficaces, alors autant faire ce qu'on peut faire à pied.

- D'accord. Va pour Ba Sing Se.

Ils installèrent de nouveau leur campement. La dalle de gré, bien que fraîche, offrait un certain confort et un espace plat et ininflammable, ce qui facilitait les choses. Ravis d'avoir pu percer le mystère de la carte, ils se couchèrent l'esprit bien plus serein.

Sokka observa un instant la voûte étoilée. Il contempla la Lune.

« Merci, Yue, pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir »

* * *

A suivre !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ;)


End file.
